


Fairy Apparel

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Garden fairy!Percival, M/M, NSFW, Tags will change as I add characters, he is also naked in one picture :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an illustration for my fic "Don't Mess With The Flowers" of what Percival looks like in his fairy clothing... and also without :P <br/>I will be adding the other characters over time though so don't worry ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fairy Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> Just an illustration for my fic "Don't Mess With The Flowers" of what Percival looks like in his fairy clothing... and also without :P   
> I will be adding the other characters over time though so don't worry ;)

 


End file.
